This invention generally pertains to a lead straightener and flattener for semiconductor devices. Generally, in the production of semiconductor devices it is desirable to have the leads of the semiconductor device straight and parallel to each other. Conventional lead straighteners and flatteners tend to have problems in reducing the spring energy of the leads. Additionally, if the leads of the semiconductor device are extremely bent when introduced to the lead straightener, there is a tendency to shear off the leads. Therefore, in order to obtain higher yields in semiconductor device manufacturing, a lead straightener and flattener capable of reducing the spring energy of the leads and additionally able to straighten leads which are extremely bent is desired for semiconductor device production.